El anillo y la gata
by Lallen
Summary: Spirit tiene algo importante que preguntarle a Blair. Drabble.


**El anillo y la gata**

**One-shot de Soul Eater.**

**Spirit quiere casarse otra vez…**

…**y Soul Eater no me pertenece…**

Oh, vamos… no podía estar nervioso por eso, ¿oh si?

Es decir… ya lo había hecho antes, ¿Por qué tan nervioso? Debería ser algo normal para él. Bueno, medianamente normal. Es decir… esto era especial, era cierto.

La primera chica con la que quería ser perfectamente fiel. Con la que no sentía necesidad de ser infiel para ser feliz, y para colmo, aunque fuera infiel…

¿… a ella le importaría?

Posiblemente no, Blair era demasiado rara. De todos modos no iba a ponerle los cuernos, de eso estaba seguro, entonces…

…¿Ese anillo significaba fin de sus años de Casanova? Oh rayos, no podía ser posible, ¿oh si?... para colmo estaba muy decidido a hacerlo, y eso le traía aun mas nervios…

Un momento, si estaba tan decidido ¿Por qué tenia nervios? Eso no tenía lógica, definitivamente. Volvió a mirar el minúsculo objeto tan causante de nervios en su mano.

Un anillo sencillo y bonito, un aro de oro y punto.

Pero… ¿Ella aceptaría? Esa era una MUY buena pregunta. Blair era alguien muy imprevisible, y no parecía tener verdadero sentido común… es decir… eh… era rara, ese era el punto.

¡Y llevaba saliendo casi cuatro años con esa chic… gata rara!

Spirit iba caminando por la calle pensando eso con nerviosismo, no estaba seguro de por qué quería que esa relación pasara a algo mas, con esa aura tan casual y de… pues… no mucho, pero aun así, le agradaba mucho la gatita sexy Blair...

¡Mucho, mucho, **MUCHO**!

Cuando estaba triste, ahí estaba Blair para consolarlo con alguna ocurrencia graciosa o un tierno "¡Nyaaa!", o sus pescados quemados, o simplemente su actitud…

La chica era un encanto, para Spirit. ¿Pero aceptaría?

¿Acaso Blair tendría suficiente razonamiento para comprender un matrimonio?

¿Dejaría de ser **su** chica traviesa con esto?

¿SE VOLVERÍA COMO SU EXESPOSA?

Entonces, mientras caminaba pensando y pensando y volviendo a pensar, en eso casi lo atropella todo un grupo de alumnos del Shibusen que _por poco_ y lo tiran al piso. Por suerte Spirit logró agarrarse de… no, para qué miento, **SÍ **lo tiraron.

El inconfundible sonido de algo metálico rebotando por la calle alertó al pobre hombre al ver ese anillo huyendo lejos de él. Se levantó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo tras el objeto, maldiciendo su suerte.

El anillo rodó, rodó, rodó y rodó hasta chocar con una chica muy distraída que caminaba tranquilamente por ahí… una chica de pelo morado, orejitas y actitud de gato, vestida como brujita sexy…

A Spirit el alma se le fue al suelo al ver (para él casi fue en cámara lenta) el inocente anillo chocando contra la bota de la gatita, que inclinó la mirada, recogió el anillo y volteó hacia Spirit.

El arma de Shinigami-sama creyó que todo se había echado a perder.

**Pero…**

-¡Oh Spirit creo que se te cayó esto, toma nyaa!- dijo Blair, dejándole el anillo en la mano y comenzando a caminar hacia casa de Maka.

Spirit tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¡Eto Blair! ¡No! ¡Espera!-

La gatita se detuvo y volteó hacia el pelirrojo, que corría hacia ella, mientras lo miraba con una mirada interrogante. – ¿Nyah?-

-¿Eto… eto… BLairtecasasconmigo?-

A la chica le salió un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza. – ¿Nyah?- repitió.

-Blair, ¿quis… quis…quisieras c… casa…rte conm… igo?- preguntó el arma de Shinigami-sama con nerviosismo.

Blair inclinó un poco la cabeza con una expresión graciosa. – ¿Ser la esposa de Spirit?-

El tipo asintió con la cabeza. Blair sonrió ampliamente. – ¡Sí! ¡Acepto, nyaaah! Nunca me he casado… ¿Cómo será?-

-¡Fantástico! ¡Enserio! ¡Será fantástico…!-

No, Blair nunca se parecería a la mamá de Maka.

**Fin Del One-shot**

**Hmmm… ya quería escribir algo de esa pareja… ¡lo siento me gusta la idea!**

**Atte: Lallen**

**(Decidí ponerme como "humilde" reto escribir un one-shot de 250 palabras como mínimo para cada pareja que me agrada. En tooooodos los animes/mangas que tengo en mi repertorio.**

**Contando que llevo contadas como 54 hasta ahora, y que cada día veo más animes y cada día el número aumenta… no estaré sin hacer nada. Eso es bueno, ¿No creen? Temáticas completamente variables, géneros igual… todo es imprevisible aquí.)**


End file.
